halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Halo: Against All Odds (Game)
Halo: Against All Odds is a first person shooter with tactical squad combat and RPG elements. The first half of the game follows the fight through the Human-Covenant War, up until the activation of the rebuilt Installation 04 in 2553. After this turning point the player takes control of characters who are struggling to end the fighting as the conflict dies down. However, a mere fifty-two years after the end of the war, a new enemy comes, seeking to destroy all life in the galaxy, or bend it to it's own twisted needs... Intro Factions UNSC The Covenant The Flood Gameplay Playable Characters UNSC Avery Johnson Sergeant Johnson was part of Project ORION, the first attempt by the UNSC to create supersoldiers, and thus became the better for it. He was the first human, besides Nolan Byrne to come in contact with Covenant forces, killing several Jackals aboard a ship above Harvest. He's tough-as-nails and a great soldier to have at your back. He can usually be found smoking Sweet Williams cigars and joshing his subordinates around. In-Game While not as strong or as fast as a Spartan II or III, Johnson also does not get any benefit or penalty from using different types of weapons. His years in the Marine Corps and wide use of firearms have balanced his skills out. However, Johnson can still run faster and hit harder than the average Marine, making him a good cross of Spartan and regular human. As a Sergeant in the Marine Corps he also generally commands more soldiers than a Spartan team leader, giving him more leeway with tactics and strategy. Randall-078 Randall is one of the best close quarters fighters to come out of the Spartan II project. He is incredibly adept with assault rifles, shotguns, and even his own hands and feet. The Spartan is one of the few humans known to have fought a hunter pair whilst unarmed and won. In-Game During the time that the player takes control of Randall shields have not yet been integrated in to MJOLNIR armor, so the player will have to be careful in order to survive without them. Linda-058 Linda is marked as being the best sniper to have ever existed. On the Covenant station Unyielding Hierophant she hung upside down and shot 7 Banshee pilots out of their craft, then managed to escape on John-117's own Banshee. In-Game Jane-A162 Tom-B292 Ash-G099 Aqil Hafsa Ezekiel-254 Wings-D339 Zero-D576 Peec-D1074 Itzia-D102 X-D2552 Hal-D683 Covenant Separatists Thel 'Vadam Autel 'Vadam Fira 'Demal Vena 'Vadam Covenant Loyalists Ripa 'Moramee Shura Riga Fasu Non-playable Characters UNSC Terrence Hood John-117 Jacob Keyes Doctor Catherine Halsey Nolan Byrne Captain Ponder Veronica Dare Edward Buck Romeo Dutch Mickey The Rookie Hannah-201 Theresa-283 Jess Morley Covenant Separatists 'Antinr 'Antinr's first name is not currently know. What is known, however, is that he is an incredibly skilled sniper. He is part of Autel 'Vadam's team later in the game, assisting them with his beam rifle. Cyla 'Cazal Cyla is the mate of Autel 'Vadam, and has given birth to three children: Adra, Kysa, and Vena 'Vadam. She is known to have a strong will and personality, rarely bending under pressure. Afya 'Mantakr Warra 'Mantakr Adra 'Vadam Kysa 'Vadam Covenant Loyalists The Prophet of Truth The Prophet of Regret The Prophet of Mercy Prophet of Restraint Prophet of Tolerance Prophetess of Obligation Vehicles UNSC Covenant Weapons UNSC Melee *Type 2 Energy Sword *Spartan Sword *MJOLNIR Mk. VII Gauntlet Knife *Forerunner Sceptre Non Dual-Wieldable *MA5B ICWS Assault Rifle *MA5C ICWS Assault Rifle *MA6 Series *MA7 Series *BR55 Battle Rifle *BR60 *M90 CAWS Shotgun *C58 Phoenix Shotgun *C70 Assault Shotgun *SRS99C-S2 AM Sniper Rifle *SRS99D-S3 Sniper *M80667 Anti-Armor Sniper Rifle *.50 Cal Javelin *SG14 Sniper Rifle *M19 SSM Rocket Launcher *M6 Grindell/Galilean Spartan Laser Dual-Wieldable *M6C Personal Self Defense Weapon System *M6C SOCOM Magnum * SM6D Personal Self Defense Weapon System *SRSS Nyegen 48 *M7 Caseless Submachine Gun *M7S Caseless Submachine Gun Support *AIE-486H Heavy Machine Gun *LAU-65D Missile Pod *M7057 Flamethrower Grenades *M9 HE-DP Fragmentation Grenade *SLE7 Grenade Equipment *Trip Mine Covenant Melee Weapons *The Prosecutor *Type-1 Energy Sword *Gravity Hammer *Honor Guard Pike *Energy Garrote Non Dual-Wieldable *Type-51 Carbine *Type-50 Particle Beam Rifle *Type-1 Energy Sword *Type-2 Gravity Hammer *Type-25 Brute Shot *Type-33 Fuel Rod Dual-Wieldable *Type-25 Plasma Pistol *Type-25 Plasma Rifle *Type-25 Brute Plasma Rifle *Type-33 Needler *Type-25 Spiker *Type-52 Mauler Support *Type-52 Plasma Cannon Grenades *Type-1 Plasma Grenade *Type-2 Spike Grenade *Type-3 Incendiary Grenade Equipment *Bubble Shield *Power Drain *Gravity Lift *Regenerator *Flare *Deployable Cover *Invincibility Game Modes Single Player Multiplayer Matchmaking Firefight Front Lines Other Theater Terra-Forge Campaign #Gear Up ##Character: Avery Johnson ##Starting Weapons: none ##Squad Size: 0 #Contact: Harvest ##Character: Avery Johnson ##Starting Weapons: Prototype BR55 and M6D ##Squad Size: 10 #Hot Drop ##Character: Randal-078 ##Starting Weapons: MA5B Assault rifle and M6D ##Squad Size: 0 #Double Team ##Character: Linda-058 ##Starting Weapons: SRS99C-S2 and M7 SMG ##Squad Size: 1 Category:AAO Misc